morkandmindyfandomcom-20200214-history
In Mork We Trust
" | image = File:1x22_-_In_Mork_We_Trust_-_Middle_aged_Mork_acting_strangely.jpg|250px | caption = When Mork begins acting strangely, it's because Mr. Bickley stole his age machine, which causes his age to change from that of a baby to middle age in "In Mork's We Trust" in Season 1 of Mork & Mindy (ep.#22). | season = 1 | episode = 22 | overall = 22 | series = Mork & Mindy | airdate = March 15, 1979 | code = 122 (1x22) | imdb = tt0651199 | guests = Sandie Newton David Wall Bob Arbogast | writer = Ben Starr | director = Howard Storm | teleplay = | story = | previous = "Mork's Night Out" | next = "Mork Runs Down" }} " " is the 22nd episode of the first season of Mork & Mindy, also the 22nd series episode. Written by Ben Starr, the episode, which was directed by Howard Storm, first aired on ABC-TV on March 15, 1979. Synopsis Mr. Bickley begins stealing things from Mork and Mindy -- including Mork's age machine. Storyline When Mr. Bickley steals Mork's age machine, he unknowingly causes Mork's age to change from that of a baby to middle age. Episode cast Main cast *Robin Williams as Mork *Pam Dawber as Mindy McConnell *Conrad Janis as Fred McConnell *Elizabeth Kerr as Cora Hudson *Tom Poston as Mr. Bickley *Ralph James as Voice of Orson Guest starring *Sandie Newton as Jennifer *David Wall as Julius *Bob Arbogast as The Policeman Scene Quotes *'Orson:' The report, Mork. *'Mork:' This week I discovered a terrible disease called loneliness. *'Orson:' Do many people on Earth suffer from this disease? *'Mork:' Oh yes sir, and how they suffer. One man I know suffers so much he has to take a medication called bourbon, even that doesn't help very much because then he can hear paint dry. *'Orson:' Does bed rest help? *'Mork:' No because I've heard that sleeping alone is part of the problem. You see, Orson, loneliness is a disease of the spirit. People who have it think that no one cares about them. *'Orson:' Do you have any idea why? *'Mork:' Yes sir you can count on me. You see, when children are young, they're told not to talk to strangers. When they go to school, they're told not to talk to the person next to them. Finally when they're very old, they're told not to talk to themselves, who's left? *'Orson:' Are you saying Earthlings make each other lonely? Mork: No sir I'm saying just the opposite. They make themeslves lonely, they're so busy looking out for number one that there's not enough room for two. *'Orson:' It's too bad everybody down there can't get together and find a cure. *'Mork:' Here's the paradox sir because if they did get together, they wouldn't need one. Isn't that zenlack? ---- *'Policeman:' What is this, a fraternity prank? *'Mork:' No, I'm just weird. ---- *'Mindy McConnell:' Don't you think you should change your clothes first? *'Mork:' Oh you're right, it's tough to be macho in a plastic green dress. ---- *'Mindy McConnell:' Come on, Bickley, open the door! *'Mork:' Yoo hoo! Sticky fingers! ---- Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes